


Foolish Pride

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, off screen Diavolo x Reader, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Lucifer loves you, but never spoke of it.  Now you're at a private dinner at the palace and it's too late.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Foolish Pride

Lucifer paced restlessly across the floor of his room. The invitation for you had come earlier in the day, elegant script flowing across the small card. An invitation for you and you only to dinner at the palace. His frustration had started the moment you’d so eagerly sent back your response. That was hours ago, and you still hadn’t returned to the House of Lamentation; to him.

The Avatar of Pride stopped at his table to pour himself a glass of demonus. He had bit his tongue, refusing to ask you not to take this invitation, knowing what words were between the words flowing across the paper. But the wave of activity around you, the happiness in your face, had stopped him as much as his own pride. He’d told himself he wouldn’t beg, wouldn’t tell you now of all times how he felt. It would look pathetic, waiting until Diavolo had asked for your company to tell you he loved you.

So he’d watched Asmo drag you off to dig through your combined closets for the perfect outfit, heard the conspiratorial giggles as he did your hair and makeup flawlessly as only he could. You’d stopped at his door with a soft knock before you’d left. He’d wished that you hadn’t, so he hadn’t seen how breathtaking you looked, going to his friend’s bed instead of his own. 

Because he had no doubt that was how your night would end. The past few weeks he’d seen the looks Diavolo had given you. The hunger in his eyes as they would rake up and down your form when you were bent over a desk to tease one of the others. The intensity he’d turn your way when you spoke. Lucifer highly doubted it was love, merely desire to experience everything his prize human exchange student had to offer. But you, you soaked up the Prince’s attention like a sponge. Smiling at him, laughing at even the lamest of his jokes. You had a fondness for him that Lucifer couldn’t deny, one that seemed to grow deeper the longer you spent in Diavolo’s company. Yet another reason Lucifer’s own feelings should stay locked up in his heart.

He downed the demonus, pouring himself another on autopilot. He glanced at the clock, wondering if you would even return home tonight. That thought brought other thoughts unbidden, the images flooding his mind. His imagination taking over, playing out how your night was progressing.

Over dinner, Diavolo’s eyes, watching your face intently, like a predator hunting his prey. Paying attention to each response, gauging if you were as receptive to his advances as he expected you to be. After dinner, he would take your hand, leading you in a dance around the room. Hands wandering over your arms and back. Nothing overly sexual, but enough to stoke the desire in you before he moved in for the proverbial kill. Whispered suggestions in your ear, lips trailing down your neck if you accepted. Lucifer dropped onto his couch with a growl, refusing to allow himself to follow that train of thought any further. Another glass of demonus down, another poured.

Another hour would see you return home. Seeing the light under his door, you stopped by to check in, let him know you came home safely. By now he was all but three sheets to the wind. He looked up as his door opened without a knock. And there you were; hair and makeup mussed and smeared. Looking tired but happy, and he could make out faint love bites on your neck and collarbone where your shirt dipped low enough to show.

”I just wanted to let you know I was home.” You tipped your head, noticing the near-empty liquor bottle on the table next to him, half-full glass dangling from his fingers. “Lucifer? Are you drunk?”

He scoffed, examining the glass for a moment before downing it. He looked at you, one eyebrow arched. “Are you surprised? I just watched the person I love go to spend the night with someone else…” His words weren’t quite slurred, but there was a slickness to them that belied his condition. “And then come back looking like they just rolled out of the royal bed.”

Your face flushed in a combination of anger, embarrassment, and as you processed the first part of his statement…shock. “Really? ‘The person you loved’? Lucifer, I’ve been half in love with you for months. But you were so distant.” You shook your head. “Maybe, just maybe, if you had swallowed your damn pride for once, and told me, I wouldn’t have fallen in love with Diavolo while I waited for you to come around.” You turned, hand already on the door. One last glance over your shoulder at him before you left. “Goodnight, Lucifer.” You finished with a sigh, closing the door behind you. You flinched at the sound of glass shattering against the wood behind you.


End file.
